mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabrina Whitner
Sabrina Whitner (January 27th, 1994) was born in Shadow Valley California to Mark Whitner and his wife Whitney Whitner. She has one older brother, Bill Whitner. She grew up in Shadow Valley until she was 8 years old. After that she moved to Tennessee, where she didn't really make any friends. She lived in Tennessee until she was 12 years old. It was then that she moved to Ruby Springs Kansas, where her parents had grown up. It was there she started trying to make friends. She had dreams of getting accepted into Wellsely. She always cared about her mother's approval, but wanted to be a Dental Hygenist. She was in town during the Angels of Death murders. Her mother ran for mayor against her Aunt, Taylor Davenport, but lost. She eventually married Ian Goldwater and became a Dental Hygenist. =Childhood= Sabrina Whitner grew up in Shadow Valley California. Her friends there icnluded Tabitha Merchant, Tawny Merchant, Saturn Rinaldi and Teagan Morrison. She only stayed in Shadow Valley until she was 8 years old however. Her mother had been the mayor of town at that time. =Tennessee= When she was 8 years old her parents moved her to Memphis Tennessee. After losing the election to Philip Spencer, Whitney and her family moved. While her mother attended Vanderbilt, Sabrina longed for the days back home with her friends. But she didn't stay in Tennessee long either. But the stay there had made her more than a little shy. =Angels of Death Murders= When she was 12 years old she moved to Ruby Springs Kansas, the hometown of her parents. Her Aunt, Taylor, was mayor of the town. Sabrina was always a little afraid of her mother. During the Angels of Death Murders, her grandfather was murdered. She never knew the whole story, but figured much of it out for herself. =Later Life= Sabrina went on to marry Ian Goldwater. The two had two children together -- Eileen Goldwater and Scott Goldwater. She continued being a disappointment to her mother, but learned over time to stop caring about it. =Quotes= "I think i'll play it safe, and not upset my mom." "Don't worry! She probably doesn't even remember you exist." - on her mother "Of moving to outer space? Not too good. The Russians have offered me a deal though!" - on purusing her dreams "Hide me! Please?" "You mean a time she wasn't the spawn of Satan? I don't believe so. Maybe when she was a baby?" - on if her mother was ever any different "To become President of the United States, with more than 60% of the popular vote. Then to go into medicine, Cure Cancer, Aids, and at least three other diseases. And after all that's done, she wants me to be the first woman on Mars. All by the time I'm 65." (On what her mother expects her to be when she grows up) "Oh no! I plan on changing my name, getting a face lift, and going into hiding as long as possible." Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX0